


The Setup

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Blind Date, Getting Together, M/M, daichi and eijun are cousins, kind of?, kousawa and miyumei only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: After learning Kuroo's crush on Daichi is mutual, Miyuki hatches a plan to play matchmaker for his friend. And what better way than to enlist the help of Daichi's cousin and his teammate, Eijun?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Setup

It was a quiet night in Tokyo, something Eijun was grateful for considering how cold it was starting to get. They were even graciously given a few days off from practicing for the upcoming holidays, which was even better. So the ace was in a pretty good mood all things considered, that is until his cousin texted him. With a huff he grabs his phone to reply back and, go figure, it’s exactly about what he thought it would be.

daichi  🏐🧡 : so hows your relationship with that catcher going?

eijun  ⚾  💙: guess someones bored huh?

eijun  ⚾  💙: but cap’s fine!

daichi  🏐🧡 : i meant the one you have a crush on

A long sigh falls from Eijun’s lips, though he has half a mind to chew his older cousin out for being so nosy about his nonexistent love life ( not that he was any better, but still ).

eijun  ⚾  💙: oh, wolfie

eijun  ⚾  💙: still haven’t asked him out, but i think it’s going ok?

eijun  ⚾  💙: how about ur relationship with that other vball captain ;)?

daichi  🏐🧡 : thats not important

A loud laugh erupts from the pitcher at that, entirely too satisfied that Daichi’s love life was as poor as his was. The sudden burst of attention draws Miyuki’s attention, and he leans over the chair he’s sitting at to peer at the younger boy.

“Oh, is that your cousin?” Miyuki voices out loud, though he already knew the answer considering how frequently Eijun texted him and also told the catcher about him. Miyuki adjusts his glasses as he briefly looked over the texts, a pondering look crossing his face a moment later. Eijun just looked at him expectedly, waiting for Miyuki to voice his thoughts. He doesn’t have to wait too long though, because a smirk and a dangerous glint seized the captain’s face a moment later.

“Say, who’s the captain he’s got a crush on?”

“Uh, I dunno what his name is, I just know he’s here in Tokyo.”

“Mind asking him for me?”

Furrowing his eyebrows at the captain, Eijun hesitantly typed out the message before sending it. He felt a little weird divulging a trusted family secret to his friend, but Miyuki probably had other ways of finding out regardless if he told him or not.

daichi  🏐🧡 : uhhhh kuroo tetsurou, why?

Miyuki practically fell over laughing at that, curling in on himself as he cackled. Eijun raised an eyebrow at the older boy, not really catching on to what that meant. Miyuki stayed like that for a while, just laughing before he moved his glasses up to wipe away his tears.

“Ohhhh god, that’s great! I knew it, oh fuck Kuroo’s so going to kill me for this!”

The confusion that radiated off of Eijun must have finally got to Miyuki, so he explained what was so hilarious about all of this, though he seemed surprised that it wasn’t common knowledge. In any case, apparently this Kuroo guy ( which, according to Miyuki, had some fucked up hair ) also had a crush on Daichi, and they’ve been pining pretty much all year with neither of them knowing their crush was mutual.

“Sounds like Daichi, for being so smart he sure is dumb sometimes.” Eijun, again, has no room to talk given how pathetic his love life was, but it felt nice to have something over on his cousin.

“I’ll agree to that, especially ‘cause Kuroo’s the same way. Guess it’s my job as the only man in this whole ordeal that’s in a relationship to get your cousin and Kuroo together.”

Eijun doesn’t bring up the fact that Miyuki was the most emotionally constipated guy he knew and it was entirely on Mei to confess and get Miyuki to recognize his feelings, because he too wanted to see what would come out of this situation.

What could go wrong with setting your cousin up? … To get him a boyfriend, of course.

_____________________________

The plan was simple; Eijun would call Daichi to meet him at a nearby cafe, and Miyuki would do the same for Kuroo. It was actually pretty easy, considering Daichi was tasked to get Eijun so they could all go back to the countryside for the holidays and Kuroo already lived in Tokyo anyways. And, to top it all off, they would be watching the entire thing from a few tables away,

“Oh my god, is that the Kuroo guy? He looks like a rooster!” Eijun says to Miyuki, glancing up over his menu at the tall figure that sat at the designated table. He’s admittedly not sure what he expected Kuroo to look like, but it wasn’t some tall lanky dude with a rat’s nest for a hairstyle.

“Yes, and quit staring like that. You’re being way too obvious.” Miyuki’s a lot more casual about this whole thing, though he hasn’t looked up from his phone much. Though Eijun would guess that was for the fact that he was A. texting Mei, B. recording this secret blind date, or C. doing both A and B at the same time.

Eijun doesn’t have time to comment further on Kuroo’s ridiculous hair as Daichi walks up a moment later. He watches as his cousin looks around expectantly before his eyes widen at seeing Kuroo, his reaction being mirrored in the taller boy’s expression.

“Kuroo? What are you doing here?”

“What am  _ I  _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here? Tokyo’s not exactly close to where you live.”

Daichi rubs his neck sheepishly and glances away from the other boy, a side of Daichi that was totally foreign to Eijun. Was his crush on this Kuroo that bad? If it was, it was probably a good thing Daichi lived far away from Kuroo so he couldn’t embarrass himself. Eijun shakes himself from his thoughts when he notices the two of them sit down at the table, already in the middle of another conversation.

“.... Your cousin plays for Seido huh? I know someone from Seido too, hmmmm.”

“Ah, really? Y’know the more we talk about it, the less I think this was a coincidence.”

Shit, they found out! Eijun goes to scramble out his chair and run away before they’re found out, only for Miyuki to reach over and force him back into his seat. Miyuki gives him a sharp glare which is enough for Eijun to stay put. While he was still nervous about Daichi finding out that he was right there, he was still interested to see if this would result in Daichi getting a boyfriend. With that in mind he focuses back on his cousin and Kuroo, he notices that both boys are now leaning much closer to before and he wonders if they even realize the change in position.

“... Yeah, definitely sounds like they set us up then huh. Eh, I’m not mad about it.”

“You’re not? I’m not upset about it either, honestly.”

“Nah, it’s sort of funny actually. I’ve had a crush on you for awhile now actually, guess Miyuki saw that as an opportunity to make me suffer more.”

“What? Why would you have a crush on me?”

“Are you serious Daichi? Have you seen yourself?”

“Uh…. thanks? Well, it’s only right for me to tell you I’ve had a crush on you for awhile now too, since you just confessed.”

Even from his spot a few feet away, Eijun can clearly see the blush on Daichi’s face and the red on Kuroo’s ears. It’s bizarre to Eijun to see his usually so steadfast and calm cousin so shy and fond all at once, but it’s a good change either way. He watches as their fingers interlock, their voices dulled to whispers before they get up and leave all together. He wants to run after them and congratulate Daichi on his victory, but he figures he’ll get a text about it later.

Besides, the look Miyuki’s giving him is more cause for concern at the moment. It’s the same smirk and dangerous glint from before, and even a dummy like him knows that that means he’s next on Miyuki’s hit list.

“Y’know, since I’m so good at being a matchmaker, I think I should do you a favor next.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, me again! this has been floating around in my drafts for a while so I figured I'd finally finish it and toss it out here. on another note I'm very sad that hq ended and I might make a fic for it or maybe add to my chatfic, idk


End file.
